falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
DialogueExportBullet.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportBullet.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Shouted to someone in the distance / Confident 00 A1a Эй вы там, в доме. Bullet NPCMBullet Bullet: Мне нужны эти гули. Особенно мальчишка. qgMS01 MS01 00248D76 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C96 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C96_1.xwm 07/03/2014 01:03 1404324198 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C96_1 00106C96_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / Stern 01 A1a Bullet: Эй вы там, в доме. Мне нужны эти гули. Особенно мальчишка. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00106C77 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C81 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C81_1.xwm 07/03/2014 01:04 1404324241 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C81_1 00106C81_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / Irritated 01 A1b Можете отдать их по-хорошему, или погибнуть, защищая. Bullet NPCMBullet Billy: Вот он, человек, который пытался меня купить. qgMS01 MS01 00106C77 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C81 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C81_2.xwm 07/03/2014 01:04 1404324253 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C81_2 00106C81_2 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / Happy 05 A1a Player Default: Забирайте их. Зачем мне рисковать жизнью? Так, парни, забираем новых работников. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00106C73 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C82 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C82_1.xwm 07/03/2014 01:06 1404324362 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C82_1 00106C82_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 warning. Shouted to someone in the distance / Stern 05 A1b Иди своей дорогой. Bullet NPCMBullet CarolPeabody: О боже! Не дайте им увести Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C73 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C82 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C82_2.xwm 07/03/2014 01:06 1404324378 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C82_2 00106C82_2 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / Angry 05 B1a Player Default: Только через мой труп. Эти люди под моей защитой. Я тебе глаза вырву и на шнурок повешу! Bullet NPCMBullet CarolPeabody: О боже! Не дайте им увести Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C72 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C7C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C7C_1.xwm 07/03/2014 01:06 1404324391 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C7C_1 00106C7C_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / Angry 05 X1a Player Default: В доме пусто. Похоже, они бежали второпях. Проклятье. Ладно, парни, валим отсюда. Бегом! Bullet NPCMBullet CarolPeabody: О боже! Не дайте им увести Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C71 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C9B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C9B_1.xwm 07/03/2014 01:06 1404324411 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C9B_1 00106C9B_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 calling his bluff. Shouted to someone in the distance / Amused 05 X2a Player Default: В доме пусто. Похоже, они бежали второпях. Не возражаешь, если мы сами проверим? Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00106C71 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C9C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C9C_1.xwm 07/03/2014 01:07 1404324421 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C9C_1 00106C9C_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 warning. Shouted to someone in the distance / SinisterSmile 05 X2b Нужно было с самого начала соглашаться на мои условия. Bullet NPCMBullet CarolPeabody: О боже! Не дайте им увести Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C71 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C9C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C9C_3.xwm 07/03/2014 01:07 1404324430 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C9C_3 00106C9C_3 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / SinisterSmile 05 Y1a Player Default: Может, я их тебе продам? Те условия уже не действительны. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00106C70 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C83 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C83_1.xwm 07/03/2014 01:07 1404324450 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C83_1 00106C83_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / Confident 05 Y1b Теперь со мной мои парни. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00106C70 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C83 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C83_2.xwm 07/03/2014 01:07 1404324456 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C83_2 00106C83_2 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Shouted to someone in the distance / Confident 05 Y1c Зачем покупать то, что можно взять бесплатно? Bullet NPCMBullet CarolPeabody: О боже! Не дайте им увести Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C70 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C83 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C83_3.xwm 07/03/2014 01:07 1404324462 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C83_3 00106C83_3 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Irritated 05 Y2a Player Default: Может, я их тебе продам? Это вряд ли. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00106C70 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 0014CC96 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\0014CC96_2.xwm 07/08/2014 21:44 1404830681 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0014CC96_2 0014CC96_2 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Amused 05 Y2b Зачем покупать то, что можно взять бесплатно? Bullet NPCMBullet CarolPeabody: О боже! Не дайте им увести Билли! qgMS01 MS01 00106C70 00080 MS01BulletSurround FFFFFFFF FormID 0014CC96 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\0014CC96_1.xwm 07/08/2014 21:44 1404830645 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__0014CC96_1 0014CC96_1 N SOMDialogue3D5000 Surprised 03 X1a Player Default: Всего 200 крышек? Ты можешь дать больше. А ты умнее, чем кажешься. 250, и я избавлю тебя от необходимости катать его по всему Содружеству. Bullet NPCMBullet Player Default: Продано. Малыш, у тебя будет новый дом. qgMS01 MS01 00102B5F 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C8B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C8B_1.xwm 04/04/2014 22:13 1396624399 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C8B_1 00106C8B_1 N Irritated 03 X2a Player Default: Всего 200 крышек? Ты можешь дать больше. Ладно, ладно. 300. Но ни крышкой больше. Bullet NPCMBullet Player Default: Продано. Малыш, у тебя будет новый дом. qgMS01 MS01 00102B5F 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C8C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C8C_1.xwm 04/04/2014 22:15 1396624504 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C8C_1 00106C8C_1 N Irritated 03 X3a Player Default: Всего 200 крышек? Ты можешь дать больше. Черт, а ты умеешь торговаться. Вот тебе 350, и я забираю мальчишку. Bullet NPCMBullet Billy: Вы пытались меня продать. Невероятно. qgMS01 MS01 00102B5F 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C8D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C8D_1.xwm 10/13/2014 22:02 1413212540 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C8D_1 00106C8D_1 N Irritated 03 X4a Player Default: Всего 200 крышек? Ты можешь дать больше. Пытаешься обдурить старину Патрона? Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00102B5F 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C8E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C8E_1.xwm 04/04/2014 22:18 1396624683 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C8E_1 00106C8E_1 N Concerned 03 X4b Парнишка, наверное, хромой или еще что. Сделка отменяется. Bullet NPCMBullet Billy: Вы пытались меня продать. Невероятно. qgMS01 MS01 00102B5F 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C8E 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C8E_2.xwm 04/04/2014 22:20 1396624808 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C8E_2 00106C8E_2 N Irritated 06 (W) A1a Эй! Не уходи! Я с тобой не закончил. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00102B5E 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B67 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00102B67_1.xwm 04/04/2014 02:54 1396554894 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B67_1 00102B67_1 N Trying to convince the player to sell the little boy to him. A little upset that he won't. / Concerned 06 (W) A1b Ты же не сможешь о нем позаботиться. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00102B5E 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B67 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00102B67_2.xwm 04/04/2014 02:55 1396554936 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B67_2 00102B67_2 N SinisterSmile 03 Y1a Player Default: Нет. Да что ты за человек такой? Тот, кто пытается выжить любой ценой. Bullet NPCMBullet Billy: Спасибо, мистер. Вы хороший. qgMS01 MS01 000294FF 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00029502 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00029502_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00029502_1 00029502_1 N dismissive, no big deal / Neutral 03 B1a Player Default: Никогда. Билли остается со мной. Дело твое. Bullet NPCMBullet Billy: Ясно. Вы думаете, что я товар, который можно продать. qgMS01 MS01 000294FE 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00102B65 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00102B65_1.xwm 04/04/2014 02:51 1396554718 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00102B65_1 00102B65_1 N Conspiratorial 03 B2a Player Default: Никогда. Билли остается со мной. А, я понял. Ты просто цену набиваешь. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000294FE 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C92 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C92_2.xwm 04/04/2014 22:29 1396625358 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C92_2 00106C92_2 N Not so friendly warning / Irritated 03 B2b Берегись. Не все будут такими щедрыми, как я. Bullet NPCMBullet Billy: Ясно. Вы думаете, что я товар, который можно продать. qgMS01 MS01 000294FE 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00106C92 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00106C92_3.xwm 10/16/2014 21:19 1413469162 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00106C92_3 00106C92_3 N SinisterSmile 02 A1a Billy: Пожалуйста, не продавайте меня! Даю 200 крышек прямо сейчас. Bullet NPCMBullet Player Default: Продано. Малыш, у тебя будет новый дом. qgMS01 MS01 00028D7C 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DA8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028DA8_1.xwm 11/11/2014 01:22 1415643777 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028DA8_1 00028DA8_1 N like it's no big deal / Surprised 02 B1a Billy: Да! Тебе же хуже. Если передумаешь, приводи его в мой лагерь. Bullet NPCMBullet Player Default: Продано. Малыш, у тебя будет новый дом. qgMS01 MS01 00028D7A 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028D8D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028D8D_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028D8D_1 00028D8D_1 N slightly defensive, trying to calm tensions / Irritated 02 X1a Player Default: Слушай, мне неприятности не нужны. Я просто пытаюсь заработать на хлеб. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00028D79 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028D9E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028D9E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028D9E_1 00028D9E_1 N Puzzled 02 X1b Так ты будешь продавать мальчишку или нет? Bullet NPCMBullet Player Default: Продано. Малыш, у тебя будет новый дом. qgMS01 MS01 00028D79 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028D9E 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028D9E_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028D9E_2 00028D9E_2 N SinisterSmile 02 Y1a Billy: Эй! Вы не имеете права меня продавать. Много. Я дам тебе 200 крышек. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00028D78 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DA9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028DA9_1.xwm 04/04/2014 02:52 1396554771 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028DA9_1 00028DA9_1 N Ticking off the reasons ghouls are good workers. / Conspiratorial 02 Y1b На гулей не действует радиация, они не стареют, и им не нужна еда. Bullet NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 00028D78 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DA9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028DA9_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028DA9_2 00028DA9_2 N a bit of malice / SinisterSmile 02 Y1c Им можно поручать очень тяжелую работу. Bullet NPCMBullet Player Default: Продано. Малыш, у тебя будет новый дом. qgMS01 MS01 00028D78 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DA9 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028DA9_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028DA9_3 00028DA9_3 N SinisterSmile 03 A1a Player Default: Продано. Малыш, у тебя будет новый дом. Пошли, малыш. Нужно выкопать несколько ям. Bullet NPCMBullet Billy: Сволочь! Ты за это ответишь! qgMS01 MS01 00028D6F 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DA2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028DA2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS01__00028DA2_1 00028DA2_1 N Shouting orders to his men. Не трогайте гулей. Они нам нужны. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 001081AE FFFFFFFF FormID 001081B0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\001081B0_1.xwm 04/09/2014 01:07 1396980476 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack MS01__001081B0_1 001081B0_1 N Shouting orders to his men. Приведите ко мне мальчишку. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 001081AE FFFFFFFF FormID 001081B1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\001081B1_1.xwm 04/09/2014 01:08 1396980520 File Not Found Combat Combat Attack MS01__001081B1_1 001081B1_1 N "cute kid" is sarcastic. / SinisterSmile -1 A Симпатичный мальчик. Продается? NPCMBullet Player Default: Если цена хорошая, то да. qgMS01 MS01 000A7D1C 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00028DB1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00028DB1_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS01__00028DB1_1 00028DB1_1 N SinisterSmile -1 A Может, все-таки передумаешь? Я все еще готов купить у тебя мальчишку. NPCMBullet Player Default: Если цена хорошая, то да. qgMS01 MS01 000A7D1C 00040 MS01BulletsOffer FFFFFFFF FormID 00148B2C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00148B2C_1.xwm 07/03/2014 00:33 1404322427 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS01__00148B2C_1 00148B2C_1 N Disgust Не двигайся, уродский гуль. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0019FFB3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\0019FFB3_1.xwm 10/08/2014 21:38 1412779112 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__0019FFB3_1 0019FFB3_1 N Got the upper hand, rubbing it in. / SinisterSmile Это ты умно поступаешь, что нам не перечишь. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0019FFB4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\0019FFB4_1.xwm 10/16/2014 02:21 1413400891 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__0019FFB4_1 0019FFB4_1 N a warning, implied violence / Stern Вали отсюда. Теперь ими займусь я. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF22E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\000DF22E_1.xwm 02/18/2015 23:20 1424276456 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF22E_1 000DF22E_1 N a warning, implied violence. / Stern Иди своей дорогой. Тебе тут больше ловить нечего. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0019FFB5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\0019FFB5_1.xwm 10/16/2014 02:22 1413400966 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__0019FFB5_1 0019FFB5_1 N a warning, implied violence / Stern Вали отсюда. Крышки твои, щенок мой. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0019FFB6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\0019FFB6_1.xwm 10/16/2014 02:23 1413400998 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__0019FFB6_1 0019FFB6_1 N SinisterSmile Спасибо за урода. Он у меня здорово поработает. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 000DF22F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\000DF22F_1.xwm 01/15/2014 22:50 1389801045 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF22F_1 000DF22F_1 N Irritated Твои слова меня не интересуют. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 0005977F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\0005977F_1.xwm 11/21/2014 01:50 1416509453 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__0005977F_1 0005977F_1 N Irritated Ты начинаешь действовать мне на нервы. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 00059780 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00059780_1.xwm 11/21/2014 01:51 1416509498 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00059780_1 00059780_1 N Irritated Проваливай. Сгинь. Растворись. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF GetIsID 1 FormID 00059781 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00059781_1.xwm 11/21/2014 01:52 1416509529 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00059781_1 00059781_1 N Angry Еще одно слово, урод, и получишь оплеуху. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF FormID 000DF230 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\000DF230_1.xwm 01/15/2014 22:55 1389801300 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__000DF230_1 000DF230_1 N warning / Stern Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этой покупке. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF FormID 00148B32 FormID 00148B33 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00148B33_1.xwm 10/16/2014 02:25 1413401158 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00148B33_1 00148B33_1 N cruel taunt / SinisterSmile Надеюсь, ты любишь копать. В ближайшие годы ты будешь только этим заниматься. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF FormID 00148B32 FormID 00148B34 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00148B34_1.xwm 10/16/2014 02:26 1413401180 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00148B34_1 00148B34_1 N giving an order / Stern Шагай, парень. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF FormID 00148B32 FormID 00148B35 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00148B35_1.xwm 10/16/2014 02:26 1413401199 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00148B35_1 00148B35_1 N warning / Stern Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, получишь оплеуху. NPCMBullet qgMS01 MS01 000285F1 FFFFFFFF FormID 00148B32 FormID 00148B36 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00148B36_1.xwm 10/16/2014 02:26 1413401218 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS01__00148B36_1 00148B36_1 N Я не могу ждать весь день. NPCMBullet DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF Bullet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00084A10 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00084A10_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A10_1 00084A10_1 N Говори или катись к черту. Не стой столбом. NPCMBullet DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF Bullet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00084A11 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00084A11_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A11_1 00084A11_1 N Ну? NPCMBullet DialoguePlayerAdditional 00083AEF FFFFFFFF Bullet GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00084A12 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\00084A12_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialoguePlayerAdditional__00084A12_1 00084A12_1 N Amused -1 A Ты же не думаешь, что после такого наезда я оставлю тебя в живых? NPCMBullet REChokepointKMK_MS01 001478CA FFFFFFFF FormID 001478E3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMBullet\001478E3_1.xwm 07/02/2014 01:26 1404239181 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting REChokepointKMK_MS01__001478E3_1 001478E3_1 N Bullet